No es buena idea alimentar a una china salvaje
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sougo quiere estar tranquilo un rato pero eso nunca es posible en la ciudad. ¿Que sucederá? Fanfic Okikagu


Hola ^^ aquí estoy otra vez xD vi una imagen Okikagu y no me pude resistir a escribir una tontería nueva así que espero que os guste *w*

Gintama no me pertenece, yo no tengo tanta imaginación para una historia tan genial así que dicho esto a leer~

 **No es buena idea alimentar a una china salvaje**

El chico no tenia idea de como había sucedido aquello pero de algo estaba seguro, era real. Todo sucedió hace unas horas, cuando el chico estaba patrullando y su estomago rugió pidiendo ser alimentado pronto así que el chico fue a la primera tienda que encontró y se compro un delicioso pan de Yakisoba. Para ser capaz de comerlo tranquilo fue al parque cerca de la tienda y se sentó en el primer banco que encontró mientras que su estomago volvió a pedir comida haciendo un gran ruido, seguro que si Hijikata lo escuchaba se reiría de el por meses así que le quito el papel transparente a su comida y cuando fue a darle el primer mordisco escucho un ruido proveniente de los arbustos y apenas tuvo tiempo para agarrar su espada aun en su vaina y apartar a su atacante con ella.

\- Dame tu comida sádico - dijo Kagura ignorando el hecho de que era apuntada con la espada del chico

\- Maldita china ¿Se puede saber de donde sales? ¿Que ahora mendigas comida? - pregunto Sougo molesto por el comportamiento de la chica

\- Así es ahora dame la comida ya - ordeno Kagura

\- ¿Que sucedería si Danna se entera de esto? - dijo Sougo con una sonrisa maléfica

\- El hace lo mismo así que no le importaría y si así fuera debería pagarme un sueldo - comento ella mientras estiraba una mano intentando así alcanzar el pan

\- Bueno puesto que soy una maravillosa persona te dejare probar mi comida - dijo Sougo amablemente

\- ¿Enserio? - pregunto Kagura con ojos brillantes

\- No - dijo el burlándose - Hay veces que me sorprende tu nivel de idiotez -

Como era ya normal la chica lo ataco usando toda su fuerza y sin miedo de destrozar al chico o su entorno así que nuevamente comenzó una pelea entre ambos mientras que el chico intentaba pelear con la espada y evitar que su bocadillo cayera al suelo lo cual era una tarea bastante complicada. Entre los golpes, patadas y mordiscos, los cuales por suerte no fueron a la comida, el chico comenzó a cansarse y Kagura parecía sentir lo mismo pero estaba dispuesta a pelear hasta la muerte por su comida ¿Que clase de persona en su sano juicio haría algo así? Una con pelos naranjas y que proviene de la raza mas poderosa del universo. El chico inspecciono el parque buscando alguna otra persona a la que poder pasarle la carga, en este caso Kagura, pero para la suerte del chico estaban solos lo cual tenia que ver con que ahuyentaran a las personas que antes se encontraban en el parque con su pelea infantil. En ese instante al mayor se le ocurrió una idea que podría solucionar sus problemas así que se dio prisa en usarla.

\- ¿Que hace esa caja de Sukonbu en el suelo tirada? - dijo Sougo

\- ¿Sukonbu? - pregunto la chica parando su ataque y mirando en todas direcciones en busca de sus amadas algas pero fue en vano

Cuando la chica fue a gritarle por haber mentido se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba corriendo en dirección contraria y como toda chica razonable Kagura se dio por vencida. Pues no tampoco fue así la cosa, Kagura enfadada como pocas veces fue corriendo tras el chico como si de un demonio se tratara y es que si alguien debía saber algo es que a Kagura nunca se le niega la comida, si quieres seguir con vida claro esta. Al cabo de unos minutos la chica se abalanzo sobre el moreno atrapandolo al fin mientras que el perdió el equilibrio e hizo que ambos acabaran en el suelo en una posición un poco comprometedora, pero a Kagura en lugar de importarle eso lo mas mínimo aprovecho para morder el pan mientras que el chico parecía distraído mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Gane, el bocadillo es mio - anuncio Kagura muy feliz

\- Hay cosas que no debes hacer aun si eres una estúpida - regaño Sougo

\- ¿Estas enfadado por no poder ser capaz de comer? - pregunto ella

El chico se dio cuenta entonces que su hambre había desaparecido por completo cuando la chica lo tiro al suelo, pero era algo normal viendo como estaban ambos, Kagura estaba sentada en la cintura del chico mientras lo alejaba con una mano en su hombro y con la otra sujetaba su bocadillo.

\- La comida es lo que menos me preocupa ahora así que antes de que me enfade de verdad deberías quitarte de encima mía - dijo el moreno

\- Te estas comportando muy raro, normalmente me empujarías si te molesto así que porque- comenzó a decir la chica pero al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba se levanto de golpe con la cara roja como un tomate

\- Que pasa china ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? - pregunto Sougo burlándose

\- Callate idiota es todo tu culpa si tu me hubieras dado tu comida antes yo- añadió Kagura

\- Suenas como una mafiosa aunque si querías mi comida no hacia falta llegar a metodos tan bajos ¿No crees? - interrumpió el moreno

\- No se de lo que me hablas - dijo Kagura sonrojada y desviando la mirada

\- Entonces te refrescare la memoria, tu te comiste mi bocadillo y yo sigo teniendo mucha hambre así que tienes que hacer algo al respecto - explico el chico

\- ¿A-Algo como que? - pregunto la chica temerosa

\- Pues es algo que me encanta hacer - dijo el chico acercándose a Kagura y quedando tan cerca que sus labios podrían rozarse y ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro mientras que la chica parecía petrificada

Kagura cerro los ojos esperando que el chico la besara pero en su lugar el moreno la golpeo en su espalda cosa que logro enfadarla pero esta vez el chico fue mas rápido y huyo de la escena del crimen dejando a la chica con el corazón acelerado.

\- Seré idiota ¿De verdad creía que el me besaría? Seguro que es como ser lamida por un perro - dijo la chica decepcionada volviendo a la Yorozuya

Lo que Kagura no sabia es que el ultimo golpe del chico no fue al azar y ahora en su espalda colgaba un papel que ponía en letras grandes " Amo a Okita Sougo con todo mi corazón", lo que haría la chica al enterarse ya es otra historia diferente pero seguro que el chico no saldría ileso de esa.

 **FIN**

Bueno como siempre os invito a dejarme un review con vuestra opinión sobre el fanfic :) y dicho eso os deseo un buen día *w* Bye~


End file.
